


Puss in Vest

by MersefulMerc



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, OC death, Puss in Boots - Freeform, Robbie is a cat, elf!Sportacus, fae!Robbie, fairy tale, that will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MersefulMerc/pseuds/MersefulMerc
Summary: A son visits his father on his death bed and is given a peculiar cat.





	1. Bye father, Hello Robbie

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully update this weekly after my last exam is done. Depends how well this is received.

Once upon a time in a land far away, a father of ten sons laid on his death bed. As his father before him, he granted each son a gift. So, approaching death, the father, mind weary from the years, gave each son a gift which was higher in monetary value for the older sons and lower in monetary value for the younger sons. The older sons were ecstatic, the middle sons were satisfied and the youngest sons were left disappointed. Most of the gift were given without emotion. The son would kneel by their father’s bedside, hold their father’s hand loosely and thanked their father for his wonderful service as their sole parent, the mother of the first nine sons died during childbirth when the eldest was merely twelve years of age. The sons would accept their gift with mock graciousness and leave, probably not to return, not even to visit the sickly man’s grave.

The gifts ranged from the manor the father currently resided in to a cat, which was procured by a winning hand in poker. The father and the cat had grown very close to each other over the many months they had to become acquainted.

It was supper time and it was finally the youngest sons turn to be bequiffed his gift. The tenth son entered the room cautiously with two bowls of sweet potato soup in hand, it was one of the many things they enjoy together. The father slowly raised himself into a sitting position and gave his son a weak smile while motioning him to sit on the edge of the bed. The youngest son sat gently as to not jostle his ill father. They both sat quietly, ate their soup and once they finished stacked their bowls on the bedside table.

“Sportacus…” His father started slowly. “You are such a sweet boy and I know that growing up has not been easy with your mother disappearing and having to deal with your affliction… “He motioned to his son’s ears that were currently hidden beneath his cap. “I have nothing left that is worth of any value for you.” He finishes, his voice a little unsure.

“Oh father,” Sportacus said fondly. “You know I have no need for money and any gift you give me, I will treasure it.” He finished, hand over his chest and a sincere smile on his face.

The father returned the sincere smile and reached to his side to pick up a small parcel wrapped in a soft, purple baby blanket. He laid it gently on his lap. Sportacus watched with curiosity as his father lifts a corner of the blanket the reveal a half dazed and sleepy, inky, black cat. Sportacus stared at the cat and gave his father a confused glance. The father sat there proudly displaying the narcoleptic feline, as it opened its human-like, grey eyes and watched the youngest son suspiciously. “A cat?”

“Not just a cat.” The father exclaimed. “This is Robbie.” The father seemed so proud of his little friend. Robbie sat up on his lap, head tilted and scrutinizing the son. The cat was wearing a small pinstriped vest and a strange tear drop shaped crystal hung around his neck. Sportacus slowly reached towards the crystal, entranced by its odd aura, but as soon as Robbie realized his intentions he hissed and dug his claw into the tenth son’s hand. He retracted his hand quickly, the cat’s claws ripping his skin slightly as he does and inspects the damage. His father chuckled and pat Robbie on the head affectionately. “He does not appreciate people touching his crystal.” The father raised his hand and displayed the small scars on his hand to his son. He returned his attention to the cat, who returned the gaze calmly. “Now Robbie,” He chastised. “be nice to Sportacus, he’ will be taking care of you from now on.” Robbie made a noise in the back of his throat that could only be described as a scoff.

The father rolled his eyes at the grumpy cat’s antics and pushed him onto his son’s lap. Robbie looked at his caretaker sorrowfully from the son’s lap. Sportacus empathized with the lanky cat and scratched skillfully behind his ear. “It will be okay, Robbie.” Sportacus gently draped the little blanket onto the upset cat’s back, he instantly relaxed.

The father wiped his sweat soaked brow, feeling his sickness grow. He sighed. “You will both do fine together and as much as I would like to talk more with you both, I do not know how much longer I can do this…” Sportacus watched his weak father with tears in his eyes. “It is time for you both to leave me. I don’t want you two to see me any weaker than this.” Robbie approached the father, blanket dragging behind him and sorrowfully rubbed his head on his chin. “I will miss you too, Robbie.” The father chuckled.

Sportacus rose to his feet, awkwardly straightened out his clothing and kissed his father’s cheek after a moment of hesitation. “Rest well, father.” Sportacus smiled to his father and lifted Robbie into his arms, swaddling him gently with his blanket and cradling him comfortingly. The pair turned away from the dying man with a final ‘good-bye’ and left the room, closing the door softly behind them. A strong sob harshly racked Sportacus’ body. He squeezed Robbie tightly against his chest and rushed out the manor, all too eager to feel the cool breeze of early spring.

Once they were outside, Sportacus let a few tears fall freely. Robbie mewled softly in an attempt to comfort his new caretaker from his uncomfortably tight position against his chest. Sportacus placed Robbie on the ground and stuffed the purple blanket into his satchel. “Come on, Robbie. We have a long hike home.” He started walking into the forest, but stopped when he heard a loud obnoxious meow from behind him. He turned to see Robbie sitting where he left him. “Come on, Robbie.” He called, the cat just sat there. “Robbie. Come on.” He called again, a little sterner. Robbie sat straight and shook his head. Sportacus eyed the cat curiously. “Did he shake his head ‘no’?” He asked himself quietly. Robbie must have heard him because he nodded. Sportacus stood there a little freaked out, he was not sure how to handle this cat.

Robbie lid down gracefully, obviously not prepared to move. Sportacus rolled his eyes, picked Robbie up, deciding to deal with the cat's odd behavior, and held him like a baby. The grumpy cat wiggled, settling in his arms, and soon fell asleep.


	2. Crystal Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie did not remain weary of Sportacus' hand.

After an hour of hiking through the familiar surroundings of the forest, the pair finally reached the small, secluded, one-bedroom, hut-like home of Sportacus. The young man liked people, felt energized around people, but felt much safer far away from them. When he was young his mother, even though having only held him briefly as an infant, would send him letters recounting stories of how some humans would cut and collect the ears of elves for their own demented purposes and even caged the hidden-folk, to show and sell. It was all about status for them and his mother, even when being an ever-present void in his life, made sure that he understood the dangers of being affiliated with the hidden-folk. So, he avoided them unless he needed something from town and he made sure he rarely needed to make the trip.

Sportacus carried Robbie into the well sunlit bungalow. He gently laid Robbie onto the sole, wooden chair at the small, kitchen table. He felt so weak. He fell ungracefully against the wall and slid down. He had long since passed the point of tears.

\---

Robbie woke to small whimpers coming from somewhere in the dark. Once his eyes adjusted, he took in the cramped, little home. He found Sportacus sitting under the front window, shaking ever so slightly and a whimpers escaping his lips every few seconds. He stretched, popped his back and gracefully leaped from the chair to approach the shivering blond. Robbie placed his paws on Sportacus’ shoulder and leaned into him, rubbing the top of his head under the hybrid’s chin. Sportacus shifted his head so he could nuzzle the cat’s soft head into his cheek. “Thank-you, Robbie.” He knew the cat couldn’t understand, but he still felt like he had to show his gratitude to the lanky cat. Robbie scoffed in return.

Sportacus lifted the caring, yet awkward cat onto his lap so, he could stroke him more easily. He reached to scratch the bit of chest showing above the neck of Robbie’s vest, but he accidentally touched the crystal. A strong electric shock ran through his body leaving the hand that nudged the crystal to spasm violently in its after-wake. Sportacus held the wrist of the twitching hand in a vice grip, willing it to stop. He glanced at Robbie who was on his back, his paws twitching in the air. The crystal was glowing white. “Robbie!” Called Sportacus, worried. It looked like the cat was dead. He watched the cat with baited breath. “Robbie? Please be okay…” He said to himself as he kneeled next to his new companion. “I cannot believe I have killed my father’s cat in less than a day…” With tears in his eyes, Sportacus nudged robbie’s belly. Nothing… He raked his twitching hand through his hair. He didn’t know how to help an injured cat. Sportacus placed his ear against Robbie’s chest, careful to not touch the crystal again. There was no heart-beat. Suddenly, his twitching hand started glowing a sky blue. The glow of the crystal caught his eye and it seemed to encourage Sportacus to touch Robbie’s chest. So, he did. As soon as he made contact with the fur there was a jolt, not as violent as the first, but this one left him tired. He laid his head on the floor, he could rest for just a moment.

\---

When Sportacus awoke, there was pale sunlight filtering from the window over-head. He felt tired and unrested. Something tapped his forehead, it was soft, a little cold and just a tiny bit comforting. It tapped again. He looked up at what was doing it. It was Robbie. The cat was sitting stiffly staring at the hybrid. The blond gaped at the cat, the last memory he had was Robbie lying stiff on his back.

He sat up abruptly and pulled him into his arms, squeezing him tightly. “Oh Robbie! I am so glad you are okay. I could have sworn you were dead.”

“Let go.” Came a muffled reply.

Sportacus froze, eyes wide. The grip on the cat loosened, but still not enough for Robbie to get out. “Sportadunce! I said, ‘let go’.” Came the deep voice again.

Sportacus did not know where it came from, but it seemed to come from the smothered cat. He held Robbie at arms-length staring at him. “You cannot sp-“

“Let me g-oomph!” Sportacus tossed the cat on to the floor, not enough to hurt him, but enough for Robbie to roll from the force. “What was that for!?” The cat almost yelled at him.

Sportacus sat there, visibly shook. “Y-you talked?” He stammered out, pointing at the cat, wide eyed.

“Yes, I think I did.” Came Robbie’s reply, his nose twitching. He looked uncomfortable.

“How?” Sportacus asked, curiosity had taken over and gave him a moment to think rationally.

“I am not a cat.”

The blond looked at him incredulously. “What do you mean you are not a cat? You look like a cat.”

Robbie rolled his eyes. “Yes Sportacluck, I am aware of that. I was born a normal fae, but fate is cruel and now I am stuck as a cat.”

Sportacus nodded. “Then you are a hidden-folk? Like me?” He asked a little hopeful.

“Yes and no. I am not an elf. The fae are more beautiful and less annoying.” It was now the hybrid’s turn to roll his eyes, but he let the comment slide. He’s never met another elf so, he could not defend his kind. “How long have you…” He paused and gestured to Robbie. The fae seemed to understand what he was asking and replied.

“46 years.”

Sportacus was shocked. “You are an old man.” He stated.

Robbie leveled him with an intense glare. “You really know nothing.” He sighed. “Faes and elves do not age like humans, if I ever get my body back I would look like I was in my twenties.”

Sportacus nodded. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had already known this. He looked at Robbie. He seemed okay, but he could still see Robbie’s twitching body in his mind and shuddered. “You were dead…” Came the words out of Sportacus’ mouth, cautious and slow.

Robbie nodded and came a little closer to the hybrid because he seemed calmer now. “I was, but I am not because you saved me.”

Sportacus shook his head. “I didn’t do anything. I cannot save anyone. I am just an outcast.”

The cat sighed. “You restarted my heart with your magic. You most likely did not do it knowingly, but something pushed you to.” He paused to make sure Sportacus was listening intently and when he was, he continued. “I know you are aware you have magic, you must use it to keep those fruit trees outside the window full of apples in spring.” Sportacus nodded. “Well with the help of your magic and guidance from the crystal, you managed to save my life…You are the next hero, Sportacus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind comments and all the kudos! Hope you guys enjoy.


	3. Catch of the day

Sportacus took a moment to contemplate what his verbal cat-friend had said and he was confused to say the least. Robbie had said he was the next hero and he understood that, but what he did not know was that there were heroes before him. He has never heard of heroes going around and saving people before. To him, Robbie’s story seemed truly farfetched.  
After a long pause, he finally asked the question that had been bothering him. “If there were heroes before…me then how have I not heard of them before now?” During the pause Sportacus had sat up straight against the wall and Robbie sat stiffly before him.  
“There has not been a hero for nearly a century. The last hero retired and the council did not see the need for another until about 46 years ago.”  
Sportacus thought pensively about the short answer and it only brought up more questions. “I have a couple of questions…” Sportacus started, he was a little unsure. Robbie nodded his head to continue, so he did. “46 years? As in how long you have been a cat, are they related? Who is the council?”  
Robbie sighed. “Me being a cat and the hero stuff are all related. I was punished for tricks I pulled on the council. The council are a group of dense, testosterone fueled elves that have put it upon themselves to uphold the peace between all beings, magical and non-magical alike. They are closed minded and that will not change for a long time.”  
“so…, Are you going to tell me exactly what you did to the council?”  
“No.”  
“Ever?”  
“No, and that stands forever.”  
“How long did you say?”  
“Forever!” Robbie yelled, adding a hiss at the end for good measure which made the blond recoil slightly from surprise. He did not think such a strong voice could come out of such a tiny body.  
The blond thought for a moment about his next question. “…How can a council of elven men keep the peace between all beings?... It seems really… unfair.”  
“I am aware, but I will never have the power to change it… You will though.”  
The hybrid scrunched his face up in confusion. “How would I ever be able to change it?”  
Robbie rolled his eyes. “This long explanation is really getting tiring.” He muttered under his breath before continuing. “The hero gets a spot on the council. They become the most influential member.”  
Sportacus nodded. “What if I don’t want to be the next hero?”  
The cat stretched and sat himself in a sunspot before answering. “You prolong the process of becoming a hero. Once the crystal has chosen you, you have no choice, but to listen to it. The longer you take to accept your fate, the longer I am stuck with you…as a cat, I might add.”  
“You do not like me, Robbie?” Sportacus gave him a half-hearted smirk.  
Robbie scoffed. “You’re alright.”  
The young man laughed and tickled Robbie under his chin, who then unwillingly let out a small sigh and a purr. “Cute.” Sportacus commented, which earned him a swipe to his hand.  
After a long lull in conversation Robbie finally broke the silence. “Will you start training…to be a hero I mean?”  
“I do not have a choice?” Robbie nodded. “Then yes, but after we catch some breakfast.”  
“Catch?” Robbie asked, almost afraid.  
Sportacus just smirked. With the skill of grace and strength his active life gave him the blond man picked the large cat up and swung him over his shoulder. 

Not too far from the tiny bungalow was a lake with shimmering water and plenty of fat fish. It was large enough to swim and secluded enough that Sportacus could swim without fear of being discovered. Once the pair had reached the lake, the hybrid released Robbie, who swiftly found a sunspot by the edge and Sportacus quietly undressed a foot away.  
“Do you have to be naked to get breakfast?” Robbie asked, hiding his face behind a black paw and ‘discretly’ peeking through to look at the other.  
Sportacus just chuckled and jumped into the water with a big splash, making sure to get Robbie soaked.  
“Sportadunce!” The cat yelled and then promptly began cleaning himself.  
Robbie watched the lithe man swim up and down the lake. Eventually, he got tired of watching and went to sleep.  
“Robbie!” The cat woke with a start to see Sportacus at the edge of the water, hands by his chest, palms out towards Robbie, ready to splash him. Robbie tried to run, but the hybrid was just too fast and soon he was soaked. Again.  
All Robbie could hear past the angry roar in his ears was the joyous giggling of the naked man that was slowly climbing out of the lake. The blond had a fish the size of his torso and another the size of his head. He quickly dressed himself. “Come on, Robbie. We gotta get this fish cooking on the firepit.”  
“We are gonna eat all of that…?”  
Sportacus nodded his head. “Of course. This is yours,” He said holding up the smaller fish. “and this is mine.” He held up the bigger fish.  
“You are going to eat all that?” Robbie was dumbfounded, he was sure that that was not happening.  
“Of course! It is a great source of protein! Is there a problem, Robbie? Would you like more?” Sportacus looked at him with his large, blue, honest eyes. He has seemed to have missed why Robbie was confused.  
Robbie sputtered. “N-No. I don’t really have an appetite for fish. That will be sufficient, I am sure.”  
“You do not like fish? I am sorry Robbie. I do not have anything else to offer other than apples.”  
Robbie stuck his tongue out of disgust. “Fish will do for now, but eventually I will need sugar.”  
“But Robbie, sugar is very unhealthy! Cats cannot eat sugar!”  
“Shut it, Sportastunned!” Robbie snapped. He quickly regained his composure, his nose wiggling all the while. “I am still a fae. Just in a cat’s body. I need both.” He explained, exhaustedly.  
Sportacus nodded. “Okay Robbie… We will go to town tomorrow…”  
“Good. Let’s go back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super long delay in posting this chapter. I just feel like this isn't as good as it could be. The next chapter is done and will be up soon. I feel like the fourth chapter is gonna be hella better


End file.
